—Buenas noches, querida mía
by Jacquie Doll
Summary: [ One-Shot]La vida siempre ha sido una bella mentira, mientras que la muerte con sus pasos silenciosos seguirá siendo una verdad dolorosa...ella ingenua se deja caer en brazos de la muerte y con gran regocijo él la acoge... [Corregido]


_Los personajes de 'Kuroshitsuji' no me pertenecen. Esta historia es con el fin de entretener a sus lectores, esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro._

* * *

— _Buenas noches, querida mía…_

Por: Jacquie Doll

El día en el que dormí con la muerte fue hace tanto tiempo y que aun desee recordar tan fino momento, la mano de aquella persona es tan fría como tal cual fiel soplo de invierno en plena primavera, y con tal primer copo de nieve, este pareció desvanecerse ante el primer rayo del sol. La noche parecía ocultarse a través de la neblina que comenzaba a oscurecer la luz espiritual de la luna. Una suave melodía se escuchaba encantadora «_tan hermosa como nana para terminar en brazos del sueño_» era como una encantadora musa para tales brazos huesudos de la muerte. ¿Por qué era una verdad dolorosa? Él trataba de dormir mi cuerpo para después acabar con su trabajo…una vez yo muerta, él se iría de mi lado.

Tal vez y aquella presencia necesitaba de una buena amiga, una verdadera compañera.

Llegue a maldecir tal cual momento que logro incrustar en el fondo de mil mares incontrolables. Y todo se fue al maldito precipicio…

.

_No debes llorar. _No puedes llorar y si Dios te ha castigado aun siendo un ángel bello, él ya te ha teñido de rojo. _Fuiste su marioneta, _moldeable a su antojo y condenada por los hechos. _¿Encadenada y torturada te hallabas? _Fui ingenua y deje que me llevasen nuevamente al encierro, no debí de confiar en aquel ser e incluso deje de ser su fiel presa para convertirme en el depredador que atrapaba sueños, la cazadora de sueños.

Puedo notar en su gesto 'amable' una cortante frialdad que entrepaso mi alma, consumiéndole y dando por vencido el último aliento de mi espíritu, para él era una frágil dama que debía ser tratada con el más fino pétalo de rosa y curioso sea su color preferido, el rojo siempre le agradaba. Sea de noche o de día, Grell tocaba a mi puerta y entre sus manos cubiertas por sus guantes de cuero negro…siempre se hallaba un ramo de rosas frescas y tan deslumbrantes. Aun no sabía cuando seria mi último momento con mi 'amada amiga'. Él demandaba respeto y respeto obtuvo, aunque siendo un "Dios de la Muerte", es muy respetable su rango tan perfecto en el que se halla aun.

Cobijándome se hallaba, cubriendo con sus propias manos y con aquella tela un cuerpo somnoliento. En la mesa de noche se hallaba descansando su bella sierra, su brillo plateado era tal cual que impactaba con tan solo mirar tal arma.

Un estremecimiento venció por ultimo mi cuerpo cuando rozo con su mano con suave tacto en mi mejilla, se sentó en la cama de seda roja y sabanas blancas, logrando descansar así su cuerpo ya fatigado de tanto luchar contra las almas inquebrantables. Su clásica sonrisa le adornaba el rostro de porcelana. Me invadió el temor tras el ver su mirada tan... _diferente e impaciente. _Esta vez un temor me comenzaba a dormir nuevamente ante la nieve rojiza, nunca imagine que este dolor en el corazón fuese a doler tan cruelmente.

_[No la sostengas aun mas…trataste de alargar su vida y lo has conseguido, pero la hora ha llegado.]_

Una mano termino de acariciar mi rostro para tomar un pequeño mechón de cabello, deslizaba sus dedos en este, logro enredarlos a la perfección haciendo un cairel atravesado con los rizos de los demás mechones. —_Y en la noche podría ser inútil, podría estar sola…durmiendo sin ti — _mi voz cantando de manera imperceptible para él y su sonrisa desapareció cuando supo de que hablaba esta.

—_Y en el día todo es complejo. No hay nada simple, cuando no estoy contigo— _el tacto gentil se acobardo tan lentamente que sus palabras comenzaron a traspasar mi piel suavemente. —... No lo hagas mas difícil — hablo entre todo el silencio.

—… Esto tiene que suceder — susurra lentamente sin perder su galante tacto en mi piel. Él sabía a dónde trataba de dirigir esta canción, hasta su punto más indeseable para ambos, pero acaso… ¿_estaba preparándome días antes?_

Por primera vez trataba de no lamentar el haberle conocido, desde su persona hasta su más deseable gusto o disgusto. Todo lo que le rodea estaba lleno de muerte y su mundo no era para mortales, su vida eterna le hace compararme con mis años de vida como algo complejo y sin sentido alguno, me logro contar sobre una dama cuya vida fue desgracia y desdicha, su último aliento fue cuando Grell termino con esa vida; deseándole en si un suplicio grave por haber pecado con él agridulce termino del perdón.

Era una asesina y al igual que yo le fascinaba el rojo. _Ella estaba condenada por su propio destino_, y como todas sus musas…todas se han hecho trizas, pues como todo oro que nunca se oxida, esta vez permanecería en su recuerdo en lo profundo de sus memorias. — Amigo mío, no anhelo descansar — me escucha con atención, tratando de que su deseo egoísta termine por fin y aunque es largo este pecado, ya he de caer al infierno mismo, por engendrar, mas no obtuve nada.

Una mueca de desilusión lo alberga, he de ser agradecida y de alguna manera le será compensado por mil años.

— ¿Ocultar mas esta mentira? No es grato de tu parte — le daba repudio el saber mi deseo. No era como _ella _y tan solo trataba de ser como él lo anhelaba, deseaba quitar vidas y no lo obtuvo, me opuse de tal forma que él perdono tal infamia a su persona. Deseaba que el rojo tiñera mi cuerpo entero, lo obtuvo grácil y de forma inmediata. Me trato como su pequeña muñeca de trapo, deje manipularme que tan solo acabe conmigo misma. Nunca se enfurecía, solamente se alejaba de mi lado por días e incluso meses hasta que su presencia llamara a mi alma.

Maravillada e impactada me mantuve por años.

_Como el sentir dolor. _Es algo terriblemente bello, la muerte le preguntaba a la vida _¿Cómo puedes ser amada y yo no? _Fácilmente obtuvo respuesta dentro de sí misma _porque yo soy una bella mentira y tú una verdad dolorosa, _tan optimista la muerte era que se alejo de su misma parte contraria 'vida' se alejo de la vida, trayendo consigo muerte por doquier. Tal caso de cuando la caja musical termina tal bella melodía que arranca de tus oídos el fluir hermoso y acompasado del ritmo mismo. Encandilados y esplendor del sentir que angustias mi ser, no temo de ti, temo de mi misma. Terminar en los brazos de la mentira será tan bello como ser escrita con tinta imborrable de sus memorias. Y con grande leyenda resplandecerá este momento.

Nunca le engañaba a nadie, siendo buena niña como todos decían que fuese.

Tomando decisiones que no les llamaban, tomando solos la errónea idea.

Nunca obtendrían de mi ayuda ni un solo sorbo de gentileza o humildad, no lo merecían.

Mi familia era desagradablemente desquiciada, todos eran odiados por mi…que incluso logre arrancar sus vidas con mis manos, ese fue el único momento en el que dañe a todas esas moscas, diciendo que no era capaz de dañar a un insecto y ahora mírense, teñidos de tal cual rojo que han envidiado al crepúsculo del sol. Frágiles e insensatos. Sin poder dar crédito a mis palabras razonables y mezcladas con los hechos invulnerables.

Yo ahora a diferencia del antes estoy acompañada por su ayuda, me tendía la mano y yo agradecida el tome, a sabiendas de que venía por mí…por cometer un crimen tan dulce a aquellas almas que la muerte no les llamaba, sola ya no estaba, él me perdono. Ingenuo nunca fue, sabio al saber a que darle y brindarle la ayuda. Después del tiempo mi casa y hogar quedo sin esos cuerpos, sin manchas, el color de los muros blancos cambiaron a rojo, completamente una hermosa obra de Picasso, quien tendría envidias de tal cual arte.

La belleza de la vida era tan…

Lo último que recordaría seria su deseo de verme dormir antes de caer en sus brazos fielmente.

— ¿Dolerá? — le cuestiono con temor. Sonríe levantándose tras sí, con suavidad toma su sierra y con gentileza deposita un beso en mi frente cubierta por aquel cabello rojizo que me pertenece. Por razón de la vida, ese ha sido mi color de cabello por toda la vida.

— Tratare de terminar lo más rápido posible. Annette…— adorare y hare permanecer esa palabra final dentro de mí.

— Gracias por todo, _Grell…_vaya la noche será larga — un preludio se abre lentamente. —Permíteme acompañarte en sueños — por supuesto que le dejare permanecer en mis sueños, sería tan eterno el soñar…desear un _sueño eterno._

— Esta será una promesa eterna, amigo…_Grell, un sueño eterno —_digo con felicidad ligera y fingida.

— Así será — asiente, levanta tal arma que corta las almas con bello sonido melodioso.

— _Buenas noches, querida mía…_— cierro los ojos y lo último que apreciare será esa mirada sonriente y tan cálida…

— Buenas noches, Grell— _¿nos volveremos a ver? No lo se, tal vez nunca, pero cuento con verle alguna vez mas…_

Grell Sutcliff. Fue después de todo un bello recuerdo que recordar. Aunque tal vez ya no vea, sienta o viva, él fue una bella mentira.

.

* * *

[Editado 20/05/2014]

...Gracias por leer...


End file.
